entrenamiento
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: bueno esta historia la invente mientras veia una pelicula espero les guste dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

Entrenamiento parte 1

Hola amigos en esta y en todas mis demás historias voy a incluir nuevamente a Alfa y creo que les debo la descripción de ella ya que no se las he dicho ella es una chica de 15 años cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, viste un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas negras una playera de manga corta con el hombro descubierto color morada, tiene ojos café claro, su mecabestia es un GEOR-1A, tiene forma de jirafa, es color amarillo con algunos detalles en café y su lanzadora como ya saben es como la de la maestra invencible. Bueno esta es la descripción y ahora pasemos a la historia y para esta historia me he inspirado en una de mis películas favoritas "avatar". Perdón por no poder publicar la historia antes es que ya no tenía ideas pero aquí esta y espero que les guste.

_Desde que Alfa decidió entrenar a los de la banda los días se han convertido en rutina ella utiliza una especie de entrenamiento militar._

Eran las 5 de la mañana y todos se despertaron al oír el ruido de una corneta al parecer era Alfa

Alfa: ¡ya levántense tenemos mucho que hacer!

Eli: no te parece que es demasiado temprano

Trixie: si por que no empezamos más al rato

Kord: además estamos cansados y con sueño

Alfa: eso es lo de menos perdemos tiempo y el mal jamás descansa y si quieren aprender esa fusión requiere de varios días y meses con la misma rutina así que acostúmbrense, por cierto y Pronto

Eli: creo que sigue dormido, iré a despertarlo.

Alfa: muy bien

Pronto: ¿porque tan temprano?, interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza

Alfa: muy bien vamos a comenzar hoy comenzaremos con abdominales básicos durante una hora, después van a hacer sentadillas, después tendremos un descanso y en la tarde van a hacer lagartijas durante una hora, después van a correr 10km a través del bosque la ruta está marcada con unas babosas fosforo, muy bien entendieron todos

Eli: si pero no te parece que es mucho trabajo

Alfa: el trabajo es la clave del éxito

_Y así pasaron varios días hasta que decidieron decirle a Alfa lo que pensaba del entrenamiento pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla o a lo que les contestaría así que mejor le preguntaron esto_

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Entrenamiento parte 2

Eli: oye no se supone ¿Qué deberían ser nuestras babosas las que estén entrenando y no nosotros?

Alfa: si tienes toda la razón, pero ellas también están siendo entrenadas

Eli: pero, ¿Por qué no las hemos visto entrenar?

Alfa: porque ellas están siendo entrenadas en una sala, miren vengan conmigo y les mostrare como están siendo entrenadas sus babosas

Alfa los llevo a un cuarto del tamaño normal y todos vieron que sus babosas estaban siendo entrenadas por la AquaBeek de Alfa (jet) y lo que dijeron fue lo siguiente

Eli: wow no tenía idea de que ellas también estaban siendo entrenadas con la misma rutina

Alfa: estas equivocado, no es la misma rutina

Eli: de que hablas están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros

Alfa: si porque ellas están en su clase de gimnasia

Eli: ¿cómo que clase?

Alfa: si a ellas en lugar de darles solo clases de gimnasia les dan, clases de obediencia, de psicología, de activación, de fuerza y de reflejos pero se las dan una cada día

Eli: pero porque necesitan todas esas clases

Alfa: para que ellas puedan reforzar sus conocimientos de batalla y aprender movimientos nuevos pero creo que ya están listas

Eli: listas para ¿Qué?

Alfa: para que puedan entrenar con ustedes y poder probar sus habilidades nuevas, empezaremos mañana

Eli: ok y oye otra cosa

Alfa. Si

Eli: gracias

Alfa: no es nada, pero ahora vallan a descansar que mañana les espera un día muy pesado

Eli: lo se nos vemos mañana.

Trixie: que descansen

Kord: buenas noches

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Entrenamiento parte 3

Pronto: hasta mañana Pronto el magnífico tiene que descansar muy bien

Alfa: hasta mañana, que descansen

_Pero en la noche Alfa espero hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder levantarse y crear un campo de entrenamiento para poder saber cuánto han mejorado este campo de entrenamiento consistía en varios blancos móviles para que practicaran su puntería algunos obstáculos y trampas ocultas _

_Ya en la mañana todos despertaron temprano pero no tanto como Alfa para cuando ellos iban al patio para esperar a Alfa se llevaron una gran sorpresa tanto por el campo de entrenamiento como por ver que Alfa ya estaba despierta_

Eli: ¿hace cuánto que estas despierta?

Alfa: desde hace 2 horas (ella lo dijo así para que no sospecharan que no había dormido)

Eli: ¿y en ese tiempo hiciste todo esto?

Alfa: si, pasando a otro tema hoy es su primer prueba de todo lo que han aprendido tienen que terminar todo el recorrido sin quedar atrapado en ninguna trampa ¿están listos?

Eli: claro

En ese instante Kord le hablo y le dijo

Kord: Eli estas seguro de esto porque no sabemos qué tipo de trampas puso o donde están ni siquiera sabemos que hacen, y tampoco hemos convivido con nuestras babosas no sabemos que les hizo, además no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que confiamos en desconocidos

Eli: si lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente, yo lo se lo presiento

Kord: pues yo espero que estés en lo correcto, pero para estar seguros que te parece si le pregunto ¿qué tipo de trampas coloco?

Eli: me parece una gran idea

Kord: Oye Alfa una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de trampas colocaste?

Alfa: no son muchas, y ninguna causa daños o es peligrosa

Kord: entiendo

Trixie: y ¿Cuál va a ser el recorrido?

Alfa: el recorrido va a ser muy fácil, ahí verán cuatro pistas escojan la que quieran todas tienen lo mismo, primeo les diré de que se trata ustedes deben correr a la línea de meta y ahí ustedes van a ver unas tarjetas abran una y léanla ese será lo único que les diré pero en la tarjeta viene la segunda instrucción ¿alguna duda?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Entrenamiento parte 4

Eli: si yo tengo una pregunta pero es completamente fuera del tema

Alfa: ok ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Eli: ¿Qué les hicieron a nuestras babosas?

Alfa: si logran comprender de qué se trata el ejercicio verán lo que les hicimos

Eli: ok

Alfa: ¿están listos?

Todos: si

Alfa: pues en sus marcas, listos, fuera

_Y así dio inicio el ejercicio el primero en llegar fue Eli y tomo la tarjeta la leyó y se dirigió a su siguiente ejercicio que consistía en pasar por una red de cuerdas sin caerte, pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que algunas cuerdas estaban rotas así que decidió lanzar a tejedora y cuando la lanzo está en lugar de hacer otra red arreglo las cuerdas con tal precisión que parecía falso y así pudo cruzar y llegar hasta su siguiente tarjeta decía que ahora tenía que saltar sobre unos barriles que estaban colocados en una piscina con agua así que Eli lanzo a hielo y esta creo un puente de hielo tan fino que parecía de película, luego de cruzarlo, tomo la tercera y última tarea la cual consistía en cruzar un pozo de lava ardiente entonces lanzo a torrente esta lo que hizo fue que arrojo un chorro de agua apagando totalmente la lava Eli quedo impresionado tratando de comprender por qué lo pudo hacer y todas esas dudas daban vueltas en su cabeza entonces ya que todos habían acabado el ejercicio todos tenían dudas pero no tantas como Eli así que decidió preguntarle a Alfa_

Eli: ¿Qué les hiciste a mis babosas?

Alfa: yo no les hice nada

Eli: de que hablas ahora ya son más poderosas que antes

Alfa: yo no hice nada, todo lo hicieron ustedes

Eli: ¿Cómo? No entiendo

Alfa: por eso eran los entrenamientos militares que les daba, esos entrenamientos les ayudaron a ustedes a ganar confianza, precisión y puntería

Eli: y las babosas ¿qué hacían mientras nosotros entrenábamos?

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Entrenamiento parte 5

Alfa: bueno ellas solo recibían platicas de mis babosas para que descubrieran todos los poderes que tienen y como poder liberarlos

Eli: entonces todo lo logramos nosotros

Alfa: en una parte si y en la otra las babosas digamos que se fueron mitad y mitad

Eli: ah de todos modos sigue siendo increíble

Alfa: bueno están listos para las verdaderas pruebas

Kord: ¡que! Más pruebas

Alfa: así es pero estas no van a ser como las que acaban de pasar, estas van a ser más divertidas

Kord: espero que así sea

Trixie: y de ¿que trataran estas pruebas?

Alfa: bueno estas pruebas van a comenzar el día de mañana los voy a llevar a lugares específicos a cada uno y tendrán que salir de ahí solos con sus babosas tendrán que enfrentar sus mayores miedos y estarán solos

Eli: pero ¿porque solos?

Alfa: porque solos tienen mayor probabilidad de vencer sus miedos que si están acompañados por alguien que los pueda ayudar además de eso se trata ser héroes es no tenerle miedo a nada hagan que sus miedos se conviertan en fortalezas no les va a pasar nada mientras confíen en ustedes

Ya dicho estas palabras nuestros héroes se llenaron de valor he inspiración esperando a ver a cual lugar seria al que los mandarían

Eli. Bueno y a ¿Dónde nos vas a mandar?

Alfa: muy bien a ti Eli te voy a mandar a las cavernas magma (no se me ocurría nada a lo que Eli le tuviera miedo así que decidí mandarlo a ese lugar), a ti Trixie te voy a mandar a la caverna nefasta, a ti Kord te voy a mandar a los canales, y a ti pronto te voy a mandar al territorio del clan sombra.

Todos estaban muy aterrados por los destinos a los cuales los mandaron pero lo siguiente que dijeron fue esto

Eli: ¿estas segura de querer mandarnos a esos lugares?

Alfa: por supuesto que si

Trixie: no ¿quisieras reconsiderar los destinos?

Alfa: lo considerare después de que lleguen

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Entrenamiento parte 6

Kord: pero yo odio el agua

Alfa: de eso se trata

Kord: se trata de que odie el agua

Alfa: no, se trata de que si tú odias el agua, tienes que aprender a apreciarla y quererla

Pronto: bueno Pronto no quisiera interrumpir pero el lugar donde ma vas a mandar es un lugar de vida o muerte nadie es tan valiente o tan tonto como para entrar en el territorio del clan sombra

Alfa: pues convéncelos de que te dejen entrar

Pronto: ¡que estás loca! Ellos me van a destruir apenas me vean

Alfa: pues entonces te deseo mucha suerte

Eli: no hay manera de que cambies de opinión ¿verdad?

Alfa: bueno si no quieren que los siga tratando así solo díganmelo y suspendemos el entrenamiento

Trixie: aunque yo quiera aprender ese truco este entrenamiento se me hace muy pesado creo que yo si lo voy a dejar

Kord: si yo estoy de acuerdo con Trixie

Pronto: Pronto quisiera continuar pero es demasiado ejercicio físico para Pronto

Eli: pues yo no sé ustedes, pero yo si voy a continuar el entrenamiento, porque mi padre siempre que yo la preguntaba qué ¿Cómo le hacía para ser un gran lanzador? él siempre me contestaba que siempre tenía que entrenar cada vez más que el día anterior y esta es una gran oportunidad para que yo me vuelva tan poderoso como el, así que chicos yo voy a continuar el entrenamiento

Kord: unas grandes palabras mi joven Shane, pues lo único que yo te deseo es la mayor suerte del mundo

_Dicho esto los chicos se retiraron del patio menos Alfa quien se quedó pensativa y recordando su antigua vida en la superficie entonces Eli la vio en ese estado en el que se encontraba le decidió preguntar lo siguiente_

Eli: oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Alfa: nada solo estaba recordando

Eli: recordando ¿Qué?

Alfa: estaba recordando cómo era mi vida antes de venir a este mundo

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Entrenamiento parte 7

Eli: ah entiendo sé que venir del mundo ardiente y llegar aquí no es nada fácil

Alfa: si así es

Eli: oye solo por curiosidad en ¿Qué escuela ibas en la superficie?

Alfa: yo iba en una escuela llamada Instituto Amparo

Eli: que coincidencia yo también iba ahí

En ese momento Eli se quedó pensando y recordó que Alfa y el iban en el mismo salón y cuando lo recordó le dijo

Eli: oye de casualidad tú eras la chica que siempre sacaba buenas notas pero que casi todos no le hablaban

Alfa: si yo soy esa misma

Eli: pero creí que tú no eras… ps como decírtelo sin que te enojes, cuando yo te conoci no eras tan valiente o fuerte

Alfa: si lo sé con mis compañeros o en la escuela lo único que sabía hacer era ponerles atención a los maestros

Eli: si lo recuerdo pero porque ahora has cambiado tanto

Alfa: porque cuando yo llegué aquí ya no tenía a nadie que me protegiera y yo tuve que aprender a defenderme sola y hasta llegue a pensar que los verdaderos amigos no existían pero después los conoci a ustedes y me hicieron cambiar de idea

Eli: pero porque haya para lo único que te juntabas con alguien era para estudiar nunca para platicar o ir de compras como las demás ¿Por qué hacías eso?

Alfa: bueno mira a mí, mi padre siempre me decía que no confiara en los amigos pero yo me lo lleve muy al extremo a tal punto de ya no hablar con nadie y nunca me gustaba expresar mis emociones hacia alguien así que yo me guardaba todos mis sentimientos

Eli: Wow pero sigo sin poder creer que tu hayas podido aguantar todos esos sentimientos y no contárselos a nadie

Alfa: eso es fácil cuando te acostumbras a que la sociedad te rechace

Eli: no puede ser que te hayas acostumbrado no imagino el dolor y el sufrimiento que llevabas por dentro

Alfa: si era bastante pesado andar cargando con esos sentimientos pero logre superarlos

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Entrenamiento parte 8

Eli: bien pero ya no te preocupes por eso ahora nosotros somos tu familia y yo te lo juro puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que tu necesites

Alfa solo le sonrió y le dijo

Alfa: gracias

Eli: aun no me lo agradezcas

Entonces Eli al ver que se ponía un silencio eterno el hablo y le dijo

Eli: oye que te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento

Alfa: estoy de acuerdo contigo vamos a empezar

Eli: muy bien y que es lo primero ¿que tendré que hacer?

Alfa: mira primero debes practicar tu puntería, reconoces estas pistolas

Eli: Claro que si son pistolas de balines, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

Alfa: mira con esta pistola de balines vas a tratar de darle a ese blanco que esta haya adelante

Eli: pero eso es imposible nadie tiene buena puntería con estas cosas

Alfa: de eso se trata mira préstamela

Eli le dio la pistola y Alfa de un solo tiro le logro dar directamente al centro

Eli quedo impresionado por tal precisión y puntería de Alfa

Alfa: estás listo para disparar

Eli: pero no me vas a enseñar primero

Alfa: no primero debo evaluarte para ver como disparas y así poder corregirte o mejorar tus estrategias

Eli: está bien

Entonces el empezó a disparar y después de 10 disparos Alfa lo detuvo y le dijo

Alfa: ya vi cual es el problema

Eli: ¿Cuál?

Alfa: todo está muy bien en cuanto a tus estrategias pero en cuanto a tu postura tenemos que mejorar esa postura

Eli: pero a mí siempre me ha funcionado

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Entrenamiento parte 9

Alfa: si está bien pero he notado también que cuando disparas por la fuerza del disparo to te inclinas un poco para atrás casi al punto de caerte

Eli: si pero eso es lo de menos

Alfa: de que hablas para poder tener éxito en un lanzamiento tienes que tener equilibrio en un 100%

Eli: y ¿qué puedo hacer?

Alfa: lo primero tienes que equilibrar tus piernas para eso debes poner una delante de la otra, lo siguiente es que tengas un objetivo fijo y lo tercero y último pero no menos importante debes tener confianza

Eli: ok entendido

Alfa: inténtalo

Eli: de acuerdo

Así lo hizo y casi lo logro al primer intento pero no fue así lo logro hasta el tercero entonces Alfa le dijo

Alfa: oye Eli te voy a dar un consejo que a mí me ha funcionado muy bien para no fallar en casi todos mis tiros, primero respira hondo y libera tu mente de todos los pensamientos, bien resumido te lo podría decir cuando vayas a lanzar piensa en blanco ósea que no pienses en nada

Eli: pero ¿cómo puedo lograr no pensar en nada?

Alfa: mira Eli yo tampoco entendí lo que el clan sombra quería decirme con eso hasta que un día me dijeron que para vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento yo tenía que meditar antes del duelo

Eli: meditar pero ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Alfa: mira nunca lo he logrado comprender al 100% pero lo que sé es que para poder meditar necesitas encontrar un lugar donde estés a gusto y que nadie te moleste entonces te sientas en una piedra o en el suelo después cierras los ojos y empiezas a perder la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchas una voz dentro de tu cabeza diciéndote que es lo que hiciste mal y como corregirlo siempre le tienes que hacer caso a esa voz ya que cuando la escuchas este te podrá guiar por toda la vida haciendo que tus errores se vuelvan menos frecuentes

Eli: está bien intentare meditar un rato

Alfa: está bien aquí te espero

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Entrenamiento parte 10

_Entonces Eli empezó a seguir los pasos que Alfa le indico y empezó a escuchar una voz que le decía "equilíbrate" "equilíbrate" "equilíbrate" y así se lo dijo varias veces hasta que Eli entendió lo que quería decirle y fue a donde Alfa y le dijo_

Eli: préstame la pistola

Alfa: ok, toma

_Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado Eli se preparó al parecer su conciencia le había indicado como, él se preparó en la postura adecuada como es una pierna delante de la otra, se preparó respiro profundamente, apunto y disparo y como por arte de magia él le había dado justo en el centro del blanco._

Eli se sorprendió tanto como Alfa al ver lo aquello sucedido entonces Alfa le dijo

Alfa: felicidades estás listo

Eli: ¿listo para qué?

Alfa: pera enfrentarte a tu ultimo desafío

Eli: y ¿Cuál es ese desafío?

Alfa: debes de derrotar a un magma monstruo

Eli: acepto el desafío

_Entonces los dos tomaron sus mecabestias y salieron rumbo a las cavernas magma, pero los demás los vieron salir y justo antes de que arrancaran sus mecabestias ellos los detuvieron y les preguntaron_

Kord: ¿a dónde van?

Alfa: bueno nosotros estábamos a punto de ir a las cavernas magma

Trixie: ¿a qué van a las cavernas magma?

Eli-. Bueno pues resulta que yo ya termine todo mi entrenamiento solo me falta hacer una última cosa

Kord: y ¿Cuál es esa última cosa?

Eli: tengo que derrotar a un magma monstruo

Trixie, Kord y Pronto: ¡que!

Eli: si así es

Kord: no hablaras en serio amigo

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Entrenamiento parte 11

Eli: por supuesto que hablo en serio

Trixie: pero eso es muy peligroso hay probabilidades de que los maten a los dos

Alfa: si tienes razón, pero lo que no sabes es en qué estrategia hemos estado practicando

Eli: es cierto además si las cosa se complican ella me va a ayudar

Alfa: así es

Kord: muy bien si están tan seguros yo les deseo mucha suerte

Trixie: yo también les deseo suerte, cuídense

Pronto: pues Pronto el magnífico los quisiera acompañar pero desgraciadamente le dan miedo esos monstruos así que la fuerza los acompañe

Eli: muchas gracias

Alfa: nos vemos más tarde

_Entonces emprendieron su viaje y al llegar a las cavernas magma casi si desmayaban del susto al ver que al entrar ya estaba un magma monstruo parecía como si ya los estuviera esperando así que Eli se dispuso a enfrentársele el lanzo a torrente la cual hizo un nuevo movimiento el cual consistía en echar un chorro de agua tan potente que apagaría casi por completo la lava de aquel monstruo pero la desventaja era que el monstruo estaba en la lava y podía recargar su lava para poder seguir en el combate._

_Entonces Eli se dio cuenta de que el monstruo iba a atacar a Alfa el digamos que se había enamorado de ella en todo el tiempo que lo estuvo entrenando entonces el empujo a Alfa alejándola del peligro ella estaba un poco confundida ya que nunca la había tratado así entonces Eli cargo en su lanzadora a una esquirla helada y se la disparo al monstruo este disparo fue tan preciso que congelo al monstruo desde su interior matándolo por fin después de ver al monstruo derrotado Eli fue a donde Alfa y le dijo_

Eli: oye ¿estás bien?

Alfa: si pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Eli: hacer ¿qué?

Alfa: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Eli: porque me importas y mucho

Alfa: en ¿serio te importo?

Eli: esto te demostrara que si

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Entrenamiento parte 12 capítulo final

_Entonces Eli la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que ella también se había enamorado de él y lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y mirarlo con cara de asombro entonces Eli le dijo_

Eli: Te amo.

Alfa: yo también te Amo

_Los dos se amaban y tuvieron la valentía de decirlo aunque tenían un poco de miedo ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían sus demás compañeros ante aquella noticia entonces no lo pensaron más y simplemente se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entonces Eli la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas hacia el y ella simplemente paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos (dicen que una mirada dice mas que mil palabras asi que) en sus miradas se veía reflejada una mirada intensa de felicidad y de amor entonces Eli paso una de sus manos a la cabeza de Alfa acercándola cada vez mas y mas hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que se volvieran a besar pero esta vez por mucho más tiempo hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por culpa del oxígeno y con el último suspiro se dijeron TE Amo y todo iba tan bien y tan hermoso que no querían que ese momento terminara _

_Ellos se sentían cada quien en su mundo parecía que habría mañana para ellos y de regreso a casa acordaron mantener su amor en secreto hasta que creyeran conveniente decirles a los demás de la banda y todo el camino trataron de mantenerse lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro para poder ir tomados de la mano._

_Después de todo lo ocurrido haya ellos salieron de la caverna magma y volvieron al refugio _

Kord: hola chicos, y ¿Cómo les fue?

Los dos solo sonrieron y contestaron lo siguiente

Eli y Alfa: bien

Kord: y ¿cómo le fue en el desafío a Eli?

Alfa: bien, el por fin ha acabado todo su entrenamiento

Eli: pues yo diría que me fue más que bien.

Entonces como siempre Kord empezó a sospechar que algo paso entre ellos pero no quería preguntar

_Y así pasaron varios días ocultando su verdadero amor hasta que un día Eli tomo valor, se inco, le tomo la mano a Alfa y le dijo en frente de todos._

Eli: Alfa ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

_Alfa se le quedo mirando con una cara de asombro no pensó que sería capaz de preguntarle eso en frente de todos y Alfa le contesto lo siguiente_

Alfa: claro que si

Entonces ellos dos se besaron (alparcer no les importaba mucho que sus amigos los vieran.)

_Todos los demás se les quedaron viendo con cara de felicidad pero también con cara de asombro puesto que no creían que ellos dos se pudieran enamorar _

Kord: que feliz estoy por ustedes chicos

Trixie: felicidades

Pronto: Pronto les da sus más grandes felicitaciones

Eli y Alfa: gracias chicos

_Y así concluimos esta historia gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente fic._

_**FIN.**_


End file.
